


A friend, a monster, a wish

by RegretConflictSecrets (orphan_account)



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: I wanted to say this to you, My friend, but I couldn’t really figure out how, so here’s my best try.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RegretConflictSecrets
Summary: Yes, this is actually written to someone. It should be obvious.-RegretConflictSecrets





	A friend, a monster, a wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taes_Little_Ponytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taes_Little_Ponytail/gifts).



> Yes, this is actually written to someone. It should be obvious.  
> -RegretConflictSecrets

Hey, there. Today’s the 11th.

 

The frames hanging on my wall cast shadows, shadows like the faces of little people talking to each other. Friends.

 

I find myself wondering what it would be like if I could see you every day, to talk to you and laugh with you and be the weird clingy friend that I am.

 

What it would be like to have someone there, through every day, to talk to about absolutely anything, to let them see your everything, to be joined so close together in the soul, you can practically read each other’s minds with a single glance.

 

Maybe I’m just delusional, and those kinds of friendships only exist in shows and books and stories. But there’s a small part of me that can’t help hoping that one day, I’ll have something just like that.

 

You know, earlier, I poked at my tangled mess of a ball of strings. I managed to pull one out. It transformed into a long paper thread that reads, _lonely_.

  
I guess that’s what I am, then.

  
My dear, new, wonderful friend. I hope you’ll see this and realize that I’m writing it to you. Is it too much, to say so early?

  
But I’ve held everything back for ages, and I’m losing the strength to keep the dam up. It’s cracking, bending, little holes and dents being chipped in.

  
And I haven’t heard from you in a couple of days. It seems really needy and clingy, and maybe it is, but that’s just how I am. I can’t

  
I can’t keep this one back any longer. It’s been here for too long. _Lonely_ seems to be a powerful monster, indeed.

  
I say, I have friends. And I think I do. But why do all but one feel as if they’re not really there? As if the slightest whisper of a breeze that passes by will carry them away, forever?

  
It’s strange, friend, how I hate living like this, shoving everything down so hard I choke on it when I try to pull it back up, yet keeping it that way because I only might be unhappier if I force it out.

  
So, friend, I can’t really say see you later, but I certainly hope to hear from you, to talk to you soon.

  
It feels so good to say that.

  
_Friend._

  
Hopefully we’ll be able to talk soon, my friend.


End file.
